Total drama Ridonculous Island Episode One Part One (reuploaded)
by SirSalad
Summary: This a series that is primarily focused on the contestants of TDRR but if they were competing in the TDI styled way (I changed the format on this one so it's much easier to read)


Episode 1 - They Still Ain't Happy Part One

Don: In a remote island in the middle of the ocean in Northern Ontario, teams of teens battled it out to see who would be the winner of 1 million dollars. And now, two teams of teens will once again, battle it out for supremecy on this dump of an island. I'm your host, Don, and this is...The Ridonculous Island

**Theme Song Plays**

Don: Here, on this dock, is where it all began. So here is where it shall begin again! On the boat we have our utmost favourite Ridonculous contestants: Leonard, Tammy, Carrie, Devin, Ryan, Stephanie, Gerry, Pete, Tom, Jen, Lorenzo, Chet, Ellody, Mary, Taylor, Kelly, Geoff, Brody, Ennui, Crimson, MacArthur, Sanders, Rock, Spud, Josee, Jacques, Noah, Owen, Jay, Mickey, Emma, Kitty, Miles, Laurie, Dwayne and Junior!

They all arrive and get off the boat

Noah: Great, we're back here again...

Owen: I know right! Isn't it awesome!

Owen hugs Noah

Kitty: Of course it is Owen!

Kitty takes a selfie

Leonard: Hey! I thought we were going to be on the other island!

Don: Apparently the island didn't sink, and there were still some toxic waste left behind in Chef's blaster which made it's way into the core of the island, which allowed it to teleport to a different location

Ellody: But teleportation is impossible

Geoff: Bro, that toxic waste is deadly, my girl Bridge was telling me all about it. Miss ya babe!

Pete: I'll tell you what's deadly,

Pete and Gerry: Him!

They both laugh

Miles: Oh, we hope the toxic waste is gone,

Laurie: Yeah, it hurt all the poor animals

Don: Don't worry, the only toxic waste there is, is at the centre of the island

Junior: Yeah! Don't worry!

Laurie and Junior both smile at eachother

Dwayne: Woah there kiddo! Getting a bit too close there, don't you think?

Dwayne pulls Junior away from Laurie

Don: Okay, meet and greet over, now follow me.

They all walk to the campfire

Don: This is where your elimination ceremony takes place. Each night, your team will have to vote someone off the island to never return.

?: Ever!

Don turns his head to see Chris standing there

Don: What are you doing here?

Chris: I was about to ask you the same question, are you a new intern? Because I have some crazy fun challenge ideas!

?: Oh calm down Chris

They both turn around to see a man with a red hat and a beard

Chris: Ah! It's the producers! Now, tell this confused boy that he's confused

Producer: Sorry Chris, but this season, you will both be hosting!

They all gasp

Don: So how do we host this?

Producers: Eh, you'll figure it out yourselves. I'll be back every now and then to make sure you're behaving yourselves

He walked off and into his plane

Ryan: So do we start orrrrr?

Stephanie: You let him finish!

Don: Yes, anyways, the confessional is over there and the cabins are over there

Rock: But what about our teams?

Chris: I just thought of some great team names! We name them team Don and team Chris, and whichever team wins, that host will be hosting the next episode

Don: Sounds good I guess. For babies

Chris: Hey! At least I have more than two people on a team!

Don rolled his eyes

Noah: Uh, dude, there was already a Team Chris back in World Tour, remember?

Don: That's why we're renaming if to Team Not Chris!

Chris: What? No! That's a stupid idea!

Don: Okay, now that we all agree, I'll tell you all the teams

-Confessional-

Noah: Let's hope I don't get put on a stupid team again

-End Confessional-

Don: So, Team Not Chris will consist of: Leonard, Tammy, Chet, Lorenzo, Mary, Ellody, Crimson, Ennui, Josee, Jacques, Noah, Owen, Rock, Miles, Jay, Mickey, Dwayne and Junior

Chris: So that leaves Team Don as...Devin, Carrie, Gerry, Pete, Ryan, Stephanie, Tom, Jen, Geoff, Brody, Taylor, Kelly, MacArthur, Sanders, Spud, Emma, Kitty and Laurie

-Confessional-

Emma: Ugh, I'm not on the same team as Noah!

Rock: Aww man, Spud's on a different team bro. I thought it was gonna go like wakachaka! But now it's like a wowiwowazoom...

-End Confessional-

Chris: Okay, onto your first challenge!

Owen: But what about food?

Don: Sorry tubby, no food until after the challenge

Owen: Aww man...

Chris: Anyways, this season will be a nice reference to our previous seasons, with each episode, having. a different episode theme.

Don: And because it's the first challenge, I thought it would be fitting if we based this episode off of Total drama's first ever challenge

Chris: The cliff dive!

Brody: Cliff diving? Dude, it's like the time when I jumped off your mom's roof and I landed face first into your sister's toy shark!

Geoff: Oh man, she still has your face imprinted onto that thing!

Geoff and Brody: Haha, boom!

They both fistbumb eachother

Crimson: ugh all this happiness

Ennui: lets leave before it infects us

They both walk off

Chris: Well aren't they just a lively bunch, hehe, tune in next time to see who will jump the cliff, and who will cliff the jump

Don: Cliff the jump? That doesn't even make sense

Chris: I've been doing this for six season, I got this

Don: Clearly...

Chris: Found out who will be sent packing next time o-

Don: On the Ridonculous Island!

**Episode End**


End file.
